Only A Deity Could Ever Be Enough
by ceciliablue14
Summary: -"Kiyomi, I need to ask you something. Something really important." "Why are you so serious all of a sudden Daisuke? It isn't like you." Daisuke took the girls hands in his and looked into those warm pools of auburn. "Runaway with me."- Don't worry it's a sesshomaru OC fanfiction, this is just an exerpt cuz there's no way for me to explain the story properly in 384 words.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody! This is the first Sesshomaru Fanfic I've ever written, I prefer t put Sesshomaru with an OC because I don't think i could write about Sesshomaru and Rin as a couple. I Have about 5chps of this story written on paper s we'll see how long it takes for me to put those ups ;3. Btws,I don't own inuyasha or any of its characters, but i do owm my OCs and the twisted plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Kiyomi marveled at her reflection in the mirror. Her new kimono was long, red and made out of the finest silk. A pattern of falling gold leaves adorned the kimono. Her sand white hair was twisted up and held in place by a gold ornament decorated with tiny rubies.

The monks and priestesses had certainly gone out of their way to make her sixteenth birthday special. By the laws of the village, legally a woman now. She could get married and have children.

She smiled bitterly, knowing full well that getting married and having a family wasn't a possible future for her. The fireworks lighting the night outside her window proved to be the end of her sixteenth birthday and still nothing would change.

"Psst!"

Kiyomi turned towards the window and did a double take.

"Daisuke! What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm coming up!" Was all the brown haired boy replied, and with that he began to climb the cherry blossom tree by the young woman's window.

Kiyomi ran quickly to the door to check the hallway. Thankfully it was void of any monks or priestesses. She turned then, and Daisuke was smiling at her softly from the other side of the room.

"Daisuke, the monks and priestesses will have your head if they find you here." But even her worry couldn't help the smile that graced her lips every time Daisuke came to see her.

He crossed the room in three quick strides to get to her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close. "Happy Birthday."

Kiyomi blushed when she felt Daisuke's breath at her ear, she was used to Daisuke giving her physical affection, in fact he was the only one that did, but he had never held her so closely before.

"Daisuke, you didn't have to come all this way."

He let go ofher then, just so he could look into her auburn eyes.

"Seeing you pass through town in a carriage just doesn't seem to say happy birthday as much as this does."

She smiled at his words, but she was a bit worried. Daisuke wasn't always this sentimental. He was sweet, funny, honest and always jesting. Never was he serious.

"Kiyomi, I need to ask you something. Something really important."

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden Daisuke? It isn't like you."

Daisuke took the girls hands in his and looked into those warm pools of auburn. "Kiyomi, you are a woman now, and I, now seventeen, am a man. You're so bored and unhappy with life here in the temple, so I was wondering if you have ever considered running away together."

Kiyomi stood there, shocked and speechless. How could Daisuke request such a thing? The village needed her. She had only one purpose in her life and that was to protect the village. Even if she did sometimes think of discovering the world with Daisuke by her side, but that was only to entertain herself when she was alone. Kiyomi opened her mouth to say something, but instead of hearing her words she heard a scream from outside.

Both of them ran to the window and gasped; the village was aflame.

The door to the room opened with a bang and Kiyomi's governess, Ruka, came in and slammed the door shut behind her. Ruka rushed over to the girl and gave her a bag."

"Quickly child, you must go." Ruka said as she grabbed Kiyomi's arm.

"Ruka, what is going on!? Go where?" she said as the priestess dragged her over to the centre of her room.

"You must go! He is soming! Daisuke, open the trap door under the rug."

Priestesses and monks began to flood the room as Daisuke dragged Kiyomi over to the trapdoor.

"Who's coming!" She shouted, wanting answers.

"Naraku!" Ruka answered as she ran to her position in the formation that the monks and priestesses had taken..

Daisuke lowered the girl down the trapdoor's tunnel, but she held onto his arms in a panic.

"Wait Daisuke! Where am I supposed to go!? What am I supposed to do!?"

"This tunnel will surely take you wherever you need to go. Once you get there, run away and don't look back."

He pulled her up slightly and put his lips to hers for a short while. Wiping away her tears, she hadn't realised she was crying. "I love you."

Before she could reply, Daisuke let her fall, closing the door surrounding her in darkness.

"DAISUKE NOOOOOOOO!" Kiyomi cried as she rammed the door with her shoulder. "COME WITH ME DAISUKE!" she sobbed. "Daisuke come with me." She slumped down against the dirt, defeated.

That's when she heard it, the final cries and thuds of all the people who had tried to protect her. She grabbed her bag and shook as she crawled her way through the tunnel, feeling her way through the darkness. The remains of an entire village resting above her.

**Hi! How was it? I hope you enjoyed. R&R plz and i'll get those chapters up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp2**

**I Don't Own Inuyasha Or The Characters**

**Thank you xauroragoddessx and DUXGIRL1 for reviewing. I apologize profusely for not updating sooner, with end of the semester comes a lot of work, then Christmas Break is full of family bonding time….then….there's procrastination ^^" so sorry….enjoy :3**

She had been there for days, crawling, coughing, and praying. Sometimes, she would just lay there and weep for what seemed to be hours. But finally, she was at a dead end.

_Is it safe to go to the surface? _She wondered, hesitant to probe the earth above her for fear of being buried alive. Seeing that she had no choice in the manner she pushed at the earth above her. When she pushed hard enough it moved, and in came daylight. In light of the new discovery, Kiyomi grew eager and pushed harder. When she finished moving what she could now tell was a boulder, her eyes squinted against the bright blue sky.

Kiyomi hoisted herself out of the hole and let her bag drop. Basking in the glow of the sun she inhaled the clean air and fell to her knees, still looking up at the sky.

"Mother please, where do I go from here?"

The wind picked up, blowing her hair to the east. In an effort to get her hair out of her face, she turned her head to the West.

That's when she saw him.

He was lying at the base of a large tree with his eyes closed. His unusually long hair blew slightly in the wind. Kiyomi crawled over to him, intrigued by the man's beauty, and that's when she noticed that he was injured. The blood on his kimono was dry now, proving that he had stopped bleeding a long while ago.

She opened his kimono, albeit slowly, revealing the large gash that had caused the blood flow. Hot breath blew at the top of her head, and Kiyomi looked up at his face. Her auburn eyes widened when she saw the markings that adorned his beautiful face.

He was a demon. The very thing she had protected her village from for ten years. She pulled her hand away slightly, when she had seen his wound, she was going to heal him as quickly as possible. But now, she hesitated. It was preposterous to think that such a divine being was demonic, that he was as dangerous as the demons that had attacked her village for so long ago.

Before she could think it through completely, Kiyomi was on top of his form with both of her hands against his bare chest. Then she felt it, the energy from within her body flowed through her hands and into him. The wound glowed slightly and began regenerating.

When the wound healed completely and the glowing stopped, the demons eyes shot open, causing the girl that was on his body to freeze. A moment passed like that, amber eyes on auburn. Then his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Kiyomi was on the floor while an angry and distrusting demon lord stood above her. Sesshomaru noted how the human woman trembled before him. How had she managed to get so close to him, was he truly that weakened from his previous battle? And she had been on top of him too, her hands in his haori. He looked down at his chest, revealed by the open haori and saw that it was smooth and unmarred. Odd, he had sworn that there had been an ugly gash across it. The amber eyes went back to looking at the woman who was still looking up at him from the forest floor.

His eyes narrowed before he spoke. "Did you do this?" he asked, his voice calm and cold.

Kiyomi assumed that he meant healing the gash in his chest because he had been inspecting it with such fervor. She nodded, unable to find her voice

"What is your name?" she was taken aback by the question, but she recovered quickly enough.

"Kiyomi."

She noticed the way his eyes scrutinized her form and it caused her trembling to start anew.

"Why are you covered in dirt?"

Kiyomi blinked, shocked at his statement and looked down at her body. The silk of her kimono was smeared in dirt, the color and shine indiscernible. Her nails housed mud beneath them, and it would seem that she had lost a shoe on her way through the tunnel. She was filthy. Her cheeks heated up, ashamed by her appearance.

"M-my village was attacked."

She was surprised at his lack of expression, as he turned and began to walk away without a word.

"Wait!" she cried out for reasons unknown to her. "You can't just leave me here!"

And it was true. He couldn't leave her, when she had seen him she had felt something, like fate had brought them together. Like the prayer to her mother had been answered in the moment that her eyes landed on his wounded form. He was where she was supposed to go, she was meant to go to him because he would lead her to…to what?

"I saved your life, you are indebted to me!" she cried.

He turned on her then, and his hand began to glow green. He flicked his wrist swiftly in Kiyomi's direction and a translucent blue barrier went up like a sphere around her as a green whip came her way. She gaped at him, not believing what he'd done. _He tried to kill me!_

Sesshomaru glared at her and she took an unconscious step back.

"What are you?"

She stuttered." Ex-excuse m-me?"

"You smell close to human, and yet you have powers that no human should have."

She crossed her arms, hoping to look defiant-when truly she was trembling in her roots-as she replied. "It is none of your concern."

Before he could try to whip her again for her impudence, a little voice cried out.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken and I have been looking all over for you!"

Kiyomi blinked when she saw a little girl come out of the foliage. The girl stopped mid-step when she realised that Lord Sesshomaru was not alone in the clearing.

"Oh, hello."

"Rin, we are leaving." Sesshomaru declared cooly.

"Is she coming with us?" Rin asked innocently, oblivious to what kind of encounter she had walked in on.

He stopped walking and looked back and the young woman. "She may do as she pleases." And he continued to walk.

Rin smiled and shocked Kiyomi by taking her hand. "Come on, we don't want Lord Sesshomaru to leave us behind."

Kiyomi complied and began walking with the girl. She felt strange; she hadn't had many encounters with children before. Not even when she was a child herself. The closest she had ever been to children was when she stood outside the temple and watched the children at play, they would bow when she came out and went on with their games. There were also the times when she had healed children, she had had to hold them to do that.

"My name is Rin, what is yours?" Rin piped up, taking Kiyomi from her hazy thoughts.

"Kiyomi."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you Rin."

The little girl smiled up at Kiyomi, and it caused warmth to spread through her body. At least she knew where she was going to do, for now.

**Please review, i'd like to know what your thinking. And thanks if you're reading this again even though it took so long to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp 3**

**Thank you Shadow-Of-Pain-And-Sorrow and DUXGIRL1 for following and thanks again xauroragoddessx for reviewing again ^^. Guys please please review for me Kay? I wanna know what you guys think and why you're thinking it….and I kinda wanna Fangirl with you guys . and if you're a boy you can fanboy and I'll fangirl kay ;D Anyways, here's chapter 3…should I name them? Or is it too late for that :o **

**Enjoy ^^**

**Three songs that helped me write this chapter: Strange World by Parachute, Good Time by Owl City, and**

**I don't own Inuyasha, just my OCs and the plot I have made out of something that already exists.**

"We will rest here for the night." Sesshomaru said as Kiyomi collapsed onto a nearby tree in the clearing.

They'd been walking in the woods all day, and unfortunately, Kiyomi had never done much walking in her entire life. When she went into town in the village she was seated on a carriage like float that was lifted by four men. _I've been much too fortunate._

"Are you all right?" The girl asked her.

"I've never walked so much in my life." Kiyomi confessed, and the girl laughed.

"Stop complaining human!" yelled a small squeaky voice.

Kiyomi looked up and her face was clouded with a bemused expression as she looked at a two headed dragon.

"That voice does not suit that dragon."

Rin giggled. "That is because it isn't Ah-Un's voice, it's Master Jaken's."

Sure enough, the small green imp jumped out from behind the dragon and stomped his way over to the two females.

"I see." Kiyomi said to Rin as she observed the imp, she'd never seen such a small creature quite like him before.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Jaken squawked.

"I merely stated that your voice suits you." She replied to the little angry green thing.

Said green thing harrumphed and turned to Rin.

"Rin! Why is such filth traveling with us." He yelled, waving his staff in Kiyomi's face.

"Filth?" Kiyomi replied, backing away from the staff that would surely club her nose.

"Master Jaken, that wasn't very nice." Rin chastised.

But Jaken payed her no mind.

"Yes filth! Have you seen yourself?! You're covered in dirt!"

To be reminded of that fact so harshly made Kiyomi blush.

"Master Jaken is right you know." Rin added. "We should find a spring and clean up."

Kiyomi sighed her embarrassment away as Rin pulled her up.

"Alright, it's probably for the best."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called out to the demon who was now sitting by a tree.

"What is it Rin?" He said without looking at her.

"Is there a spring nearby?"

Kiyomi's eyebrows puckered. _How would he know if…_

"Yes, to the North. Be back before sundown."

"Okay. Come on Yomi-Chan."

Kiyomi blinked at the nickname. A nickname that no one had ever used before. No one but…

_Daisuke…_

"Yomi-Chan?" Rin tugged on Kiyomi's kimono, startling her back into reality. "It is okay for me to call you that right?"

Kiyomi froze for a few moments. She looked over at Sesshomaru and found him watching her.

"Y-yes, of course you can call me that."

Rin smiled like she always did and gave Kiyomi's hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay then, let's go."

Kiyomi's eyes closed as she ran her hands the curls in her hair. It was finally clean. When the two had first arrived at the spring, Kiyomi's reflection was unrecognizable. Her skin had been covered from head to toes in dirt, and her powder white hair was almost brown. The dirt on her skin had turned her pale complexion olive. She stuck her tongue out at the thought.

She opened her eyes to find a very confused Rin staring at her intently.

"Is something the matter Rin?" she asked.

"You're really pretty."

Kiyomi blushed at her honesty. "Thank you Rin."

"Can I touch your hair?" Kiyomi indulged the girl by scooting over so that Rin could reach her hair. "I've never seen hair like this before."

"Oh, really?" Kiyomi replied, she hadn't been able to interact with large variety of people back at her village, so she had never found herself comparing her own physical assets to theirs.

"No, it's really nice. And your eyes are an unusual brown. They're almost orange."

"Almost, that's why they're called auburn. I mean its the colour."

"Oh." Rin stated simply as she took her hand out of Kiyomi's mane.

"We should head back Rin." She said as she stood up.

"But what are you going to wear?" Rin asked. "Your kimono is ruined."

Kiyomi sighed as she held up her beautiful silk kimono that was smeared with dirt and beyond repair.

"You're right Rin. Maybe…" she trailed off as she rummaged through the drawstring bag that Lady Ruka had given her. "I found it! Another Kimono, thank you so much Lady Ruka." She whispered to the heavens.

The kimono had a rich royal purple and white checkered pattern. The squares were only slightly bigger than Rin's. The fabric was long and made it all the way down to her ankles. She slid on the sandals that were in the bag and put her long curls into a low side ponytail using the purple flower clip she had been supplied with.

"Wow, you look great Yomi-Chan."

Kiyomi smiled warmly at the girl, feeling like her old self again. "Thank you Rin."

They walked back to the campsite hand in hand, Kiyomi's bag swung from her dainty hand every time she took a step. Her bag now consisted of nothing but her golden hairpiece and some food that Lady Ruka had left for her.

When they finally made it to the clearing, Kiyomi caught a pair of amber eyes staring at her. When she made eye contact Sesshomaru looked away.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_

But before she could think about the matter any further, Rin tugged on her kimono.

"Yes Rin?"

"I'm going to go to bed now." Kiyomi nodded, acknowledging the girl's statement. "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru, sweet dreams."

The Demon Lord simply nodded and Rin laid down on a bed of grass. Kiyomi looked around realised that the little imp was gone. She shrugged, not really caring about the imp's sudden departure. She just found it odd is all.

As soon as her head made contact with the forest floor the days washed over her suddenly.

A whole village had been slaughtered. _Her _village had been slaughtered, and within that village was Daisuke.

_Daisuke hid behind a corner of the stone wall as two monks passed by. He sighed relieved when he had gone unnoticed. How had he gotten himself in this position again? Oh right, he was in the village a few days ago and overheard some boys his age talking about the beautiful girl that lived in the temple's east tower. A lot of the boys bragged about how they would sneak in to see whether she existed or not._

_Daisuke worked at the temple as a gardener; he had always had a way with plants. The boys' conversation had piqued his interest since it hit so close to home. He had been working as the temple gardener for three years now and he had never seen such a girl. So there he was, in the stone hallway of the east wing. He cursed his curiosity, but when he saw the east stairwell, said curiosity was able to keep him from turning back._

_He reached the top of the stairwell and now he was in another hallway. This hallway led to a single door and had six small curtained windows that would have been lighting it. Daisuke gulped at the sight of the door. _This is it. _He thought. _If she really does exist, then she's behind that door. _He made his way over to the door slowly. His hand reached over and he slid his way into the room, closing the door behind him quietly hoping not to get caught._

_Kiyomi was standing by her bed in her chambers. She sighed, frustrated at the ugly knot that was her obi. Lady Ruka usually tied it for her, but she had risen earlier than usual and Lady Ruka was not going to come earlier just because she was up. _

_Despite her previous thought she heard the door open behind her and she smiled relieved._

"_You're early." She stated. "I require your assistance. I can't seem to-" _

_Kiyomi stopped short when she turned around and faced the door. Standing there pressed against the door was a boy. He had shaggy light brown hair and eyes the colour of summer grass. He was taller than her, and probably her age. _

_They stared at each other for a long moment. Daisuke stared because the rumours were true, she was indeed a beautiful girl. Her fair curly hair tumbled down to her mid-back, and her eyes were, a most appealing colour. Kiyomi stared at the boy because in all the eight years that she had lived at the temple, she had never seen him before._

"_You're not Lady Ruka." Kiyomi stated simply, ending the silence._

"_N-no, I-I'm not. My name is Daisuke."_

"_Hello, are you ill?" she asked him._

"_What!? Of course not. Why would you think that?" He said indignantly, crossing his arms as his cheeks reddened._

_Kiyomi blinked at his reaction, mildly surprised. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you. I only assumed that you were ill because that's why the villagers usually come to see me. Although, it is unusual for even an ill villager to come to my chambers."_

_Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. "So, you're usually alone up here?" he said, hopefully changing the subject._

_She nodded._

"_Really? Don't you ever get lonely? Being alone all the time I mean."_

"_I'm not alone all the time. Lady Ruka often comes and tends to my needs during the day. And I can choose to have breakfast and dinner with the monks and priestesses if I wish."_

"_So, you don't have any friends that visit you?"_

_Kiyomi thought for a moment. Friends, she didn't have friends. Or at least, she didn't think so._

"_No, I have no friends." _

_Kiyomi grew uneasy at the boy's reaction. He was staring at her mouth opened slightly with a look that could only be descried as pity. Was being without friends such a bad thing? _

_Before she could ask though, they heard a wiring noise, promptly followed by a snap._

"_What's that?" Daisuke whispered, feeling uneasy at the noise._

"_It's Lady Ruka, she is opening the curtains in the hallway." _

"_Oh no, I really shouldn't be here." _

_Kiyomi watched as his head turned to look in every direction and wondered why he had com here in the first place._

_*snap*_

_His brows furrowed in his panic at the sound of another curtain being opened. He had to get out of there fast!_

_*snap*_

"_You can go out the window."_

_He looked up at Kiyomi. She was standing by a window just large enough for him to fit through. But how was he going to get down? This room must have been at least twenty feet above ground! There was no way that he could possibly-_

_*snap*_

"_There is a tree outside, if you are able to reach it you should be able to climb down."_

_He nodded and made his way over to the window. When he swung his legs out he was sitting on the window sill and the nearest branch was just a leap away. He turned and looked up at Kiyomi who was next to the window sill, watching him go._

_He gave her a brilliant smile and Kiyomi was momentarily stunned._

"_Thanks for everything Kiyomi."_

_*snap*_

"_I should-"_

_Kiyomi grabbed his shoulder lightly before he could finish, and she couldn't help but speak the words that tumbled out of her mouth._

"_Will you come see me again?"_

_He blinked, but recovered with a smile just as brilliant._

"_Sure."_

_Then he was gone._

The tears flowed without her permission and she sat up suddenly. Her hand covered her mouth to keep her whimpers at bay.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly alerted.

"Daisuke." She whispered, but against her hands it sounded muffled.

"Who?" he asked, having deciphered her muffle.

Kiyomi's had turned to look at him as if she had just become aware of his presence.

"What?" she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing."

He glared now, but she simply smiled at him.

"Goodnight." She heard him make an annoyed humming sound when she turned away from him.

Her only friend had died today. When she had first met him, she didn't quite understand what it felt like to have a friend. She didn't quite know how to explain it even then. But now, as she laid curled up on the forest floor beneath the night sky, she knew that something was missing.

**AN**

**Hope you liked this much longer chapter, please please share your thoughts X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp 4**

**AN: Forgive me! I have nothing but the usual excuses. Please enjoy this next installment.**

_What is she?_

The question that had been tormenting Sesshomaru ever since he met that woman echoed through his mind once again. When he first met her, he noticed something odd about her scent. The best way to describe it would be to say that it was like adding a spice to something familiar to make it different. Then there were her physical features. _"No human woman __**looks **__like that!" _he thought, furrowing his eyebrows.

Indeed the powder white hair and auburn eyes made her look far from human. For no human in his eyes could look so beautiful. Maybe finding out what she was could help him justify the fact that he found her so….so…..

"_How does one describe a beauty that they've never seen?"_

Unfortunately, Rin interrupted the dear lord's poetic train of thought she woke up.

"What is it Rin." He said in his calm and quiet voice.

She rubbed her eyes groggily. "I need to go pee."

"Then go Rin." He said simply.

"But-"

"But what Rin?"

"Master Jaken usually comes with me."

"Your point is?" he asked her as he began to lose his patience.

"I'm scared to go alone." She whispered as she dug her toe into the ground.

He glared and looked at Kiyomi's sleeping form. "Take her with you."

Rin glanced over at Kiyomi, hesitating. Then she knelt down next to the girl's hand, but as soon as she made contact with it she screamed.

Kiyomi bolted upright, she saw the crying Rin and began to panic.

"Rin, what happened!?"

"My hand! It's burnt!"

"What happened?" Sesshomaru demanded as he walked over to the two, but his question was ignored.

"Oh Rin, I'm so sorry. Here, give me your hand, I can fix it."

"Fix what?" Sesshomaru inquired, hoping to gain some sense of control, but all he could do was watch, eyes sharp with wariness as Rin gave Kiyomi her hand tentatively.

Kiyomi took the small hand in both of her slender ones and blew on the burn. Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened slightly as the flesh regenerated rapidly and completely.

"Rin, I truly am sorry. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course Yomi-Chan." She hugged the young woman without hesitation.

Kiyomi was surprised by the gesture at first, but she quickly returned her embrace.

"Rin. Sesshomaru said coldly, having had enough of this display. "Didn't you say that you needed to go relieve yourself."

She stared at him cluelessly for a moment but then smiled. "Right!" then she ran into the underbrush, her fear of nighttime creatures forgotten.

As soon as she was out of sight, the demon turned so that he was facing the young woman completely.

"I have allowed it thus far, but it ends now. Tell me what you are."

Kiyomi sighed, knowing that this was to come.

"Do you mind waiting until morning?"

He gave her a look that said: _'No, you are testing my patience." _

"T'il morning, then I will explain everything I promise."

"Promises mean little to me." He said coldly.

"Then I give you my word."

"Your word isn't good enough."

She sighed, mildly irritated. "I don't care anymore, I am going to bed." She turned and laid down on the floor, mumbling to herself: "Whether you believe me or not."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched; annoyed by the lack of respect she had for him. But if he was going to satisfy his curiosity, he needed her alive. Then he'd kill her if he saw fit.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, I think that the next chapter will be longer. If you're wondering about Sesshomaru's questions having no question marks, it's just me acting out against the new voice actor for Sesshomaru in the final act. He sucks donkey butt and I am NOT repeat NOT pleased. If you think otherwise PM me, if you feel the same PM me! Oh, and please review, i mean, it's hard to believe that over 100 people are reading this fic when i only have 4 reviews. Anywho, thanks for reviewing, if you have. And if you haven't, please reconsider, Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chp 5**

"Yomi-Chan look, a river!" The child said as she ran towards the water.

The party of three had decided to rest in a lovely part of the forest, the sun shone through the leaves to create a certain for a while before they continued on their journey.

Kiyomi sat down on a boulder near the river and watched the little Rin as she smiled.

"Come in! The water's great!" Rin splashed water at her and Kiyomi retreated behind her sleeve, giggling.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea Rin. I don't know how to swim."

Rin's mouth dropped open. "You don't know how to swim?"

Kiyomi shook her head. "I've never gone swimming before."

Rin's eyes bulged and Kiyomi giggled once more, her eyes a sparkling auburn.

"Well that's okay." Rin continued. " The water isn't as deep for you as it is for me."

"You are right Rin, but still, I would soak my kimono."

Rin put her finger to her lips and tilted her head, thinking.

"Oh, I know!" she finally exclaimed. "If you don't want to get your kimono wet, you can just take it off!"

Now Rin seemed to think that this was the best idea in the world, but an observer could tell otherwise when they looked at Kiyomi's face. She was blushing like mad and hoping to Kami that Sesshomaru hadn't overheard. Her auburn eyes glanced over and she blushed even harder when they made contact with cold amber eyes. Why was he looking at her like that? Was he so unfazed by the mention of her nakedness? Wait, was he supposed to be?

"Um, no thank you Rin. It is fine."

Rin became very perplexed when Kiyomi had suddenly developed a keen interest in the rock she sat on. Then she looked at Lord Sesshomaru and noticed that he was staring intently at Kiyomi. Her big brown eyes widened when she realised what was going on. Rin went over to the pink cheeked girl and whispered:

"You don't want Lord Sesshomaru to see you naked do you?"

Kiyomi shook her head, reddening at the thought. At that, Rin walked over to Kiyomi and began pulling up her kimono. Kiyomi struggled slightly:

"Rin what're you-"

"There." Rin declared proudly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw what Rin had done. She had made a knot with Kiyomi's kimono at mid –thigh, revealing a creamy porcelain legs. They were perfect, like the legs of the most beautiful doe.

"Fancy handiwork Rin." Kiyomi muttered as she inspected the knot.

Rin beamed. "Now will you play with me?"

Kiyomi bit her lip as if considering it, then she grinned, tapped her lightly on the shoulder and ran into the river calling: "You're it Rin."

Sesshomaru watched them splash each other, their laughter ringing through the air, putting him at peace. He closed his eyes, indulging in the sound. His peace was short lived however when a scream-high in pitch but shortly cut off- cut through the air in the clearing and was immediately extinguished by a scream.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes were suddenly alert and analysing the scene. His focus fell on Rin immediately and he noticed that she was helping Kiyomi up and out of the water. The muscles in the Lord's body relaxed, she had merely fallen and screamed because she had been startled, there was no danger.

Kiyomi shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She sighed, she should have been more careful. Now she was cold, wet, and over all…..uncomfortable.

"Oh no Yomi-Chan, you might catch a cold."

Kiyomi smiled tenderly at the girl. "I'll be fine Rin."

But by the time they set up camp, Kiyomi was shivering violently by the fire. Sesshomaru regarded her from the tree where he sat. She would surely get sick if this went on, and he definitely did _not _have the time to wait for her to recover to her full health. So he began to take off his haori and walked over to her. He let go of it, letting it fall and drape over her shoulders carelessly.

Kiyomi looked up at him surprised; she didn't hear him move so close to her. Just when she thought that she should say something, he spoke:

"Go change." He ordered.

She got up quickly and went into the underbrush to change, leaving him to wait for her by the campfire. When Kiyomi returned, the demon Lord was sitting by the fire, alabaster skin and silver hair glowing different hues of gold. He watched her when she walked over to him, his haori barely grazed her knees when she sat down in front of him. Her wet kimono was hung in a nearby tree, left to dry t'il morning.

"Thank you." She said, bowing her head slightly.

"I want answers." He stated bluntly, not bothering to acknowledge her gratitude.

"Then I will give them to you." She countered just as directly.

Silence passed as they merely stared at each other.

"What are you?" he finally asked, seeing that she had no intention to speak first.

She made full eye contact with him then, her face completely serious when she explained:

"The daughter of a deity."

**AN: Ooooooooooooooh cliffy, but kinda with an explanation. I was ASTOUNDED by the response to the last chapter, especially since it was the shortest in the bunch :o But I am eternally grateful ^^. Plz keep reviewing I GENUINELY want to know what you think about the pairing, Kiyomi, and the plot so far. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, I wanted to, but life was being a lot less than friendly with me ^^' I also appreciate all of the story alerts and favouriting, especially the favourating...that's like, wow O/O Anyways….Have a good one :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp 6**

**A/N I'm so sorry! I had an excuse, a good one too! I lost the notebook the story was in and couldn't find it, but then I found it like, two months ago and just didn't feel like it and I procrastinated which is terribly ungrateful since you guys have been giving be so many views, and reviews, and favourites and story alerts and *gasp* FORGIIIIIVE MEEEEEEEEEEE TTT0TTT**

Years ago, there was a village not too far from the base of a mountain. Despite the amount of monks and priestesses that the village occupied, it was plagued by demons. Several lives were lost and many houses destroyed.

A certain priestess by the name of Lady Ruka feared that the village would not make it by the end of the year. So she climbed the mountain near her village until she reached a shrine. Lady Ruka fell to her knees and prayed to the Deity that ruled over her village and the surrounding area.

"Please, please Sora no Megami." She pleaded. "I beg of you. You, the goddess of sky, who is above all others, we need your protection now more than ever before." To her dismay she got no response and she returned to her village, dreading what was to come.

A week later there was a terrible storm. Although the winds were strong and moving things about, very little destruction was being caused. Lady Ruka noticed that the wind was blowing from one specific direction, the village's entrance. She ran towards the gate, and the closer she got the more people there were staring at something she could not see.

When the entrance was finally in her line of sight she froze; there stood a female figure made of air currents.

"_Goddess of sky."_ The priestess whispered.

"Yes it is me." The voice echoed throughout the village. "I have been dormant for some time now, leaving you to be plagued by death and sorrow. But I was awakened by a good soul with pure intentions and I will protect you. I will give you an extension of myself. I will give to you, my daughter."

The wind died down and Lady Ruka saw her; a beautiful little girl with powdery white curls and her eyes closed. The child swayed, and the priestess ran to catch her in her arms.

Looking down at the small innocent face with windswept curls, she wondered how in the world a child would protect them. She received her answer within that week.

"So you were born of a deity in order to protect a measly human village." Lord Sesshomaru said it was more of a confirmation than a question.

"Yes, it was my life's sole purpose."

The demon lord was surprised with her tone. There wasn't a trace of bitterness. If this Sesshomaru were to be conceived only to be of service to lowly humans, he would be much more than bitter.

"The other day," Sesshomaru went on. "When-" he stopped.

For some odd reason, he couldn't manage to bring up the time he had tried to kill her. Was it because he had failed? Was his pride damaged because of the encounter? No, it was something else. Something about her...

"When what?" she asked, her knees were pulled up against her chest and she was sitting on the other side of the fire. He couldn't help but look over her form as it shone several different shades of copper on her person. Her auburn eyes reflected the light from the fire and…she was definitely a sight. _A beautiful sight._

Her eyes met his as she looked up from the fire, and her cheeks heated. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

Kiyomi's mouth opened slightly to ask what was wrong, but he interrupted her.

"Are you human?" he asked, his tone cool and even.

She looked away from him and looked back at the fire; it was easier to talk this way.

"No."

Sesshomaru felt a slight wave of relief that he refused to acknowledge.

"But I'm still humane."

Sesshomaru blinked once at the statement to keep his apathetic mask from slipping into a confused frown.

"What do you mean?" his tone was even despite his confusion.

"Well," she began softly. "I may not be human, but I still feel." Sesshomaru blinked. "I get sad and I can shed tears. Little things such as a bird's song or a butterfly fluttering are enough to make me smile. And I get lonely." She let out a breath that sounded like the ghost of a laugh. "I often get lonely." She laid back down on the grass gently, face towards the sky with the smallest and saddest of smiles on her rose lips. "People seem to forget this often though. But I don't blame them; after all, my life truly does have only one purpose."

Sesshomaru was mesmerized. There was no bitterness in her words still; nothing but colourful truth and an echo of melancholy. He had a strange feeling in his chest, it wasn't quite an ache, it was more like an empty hole. Like he was suddenly being deprived of something absolutely vital to his existence, and oddly enough, when he looked at Kiyomi's form he felt a deep yearning settle in that hole.

Kiyomi tilted her head to the side to look at the demon lord; he was being very quiet. She wondered if she'd said something wrong, but decided that she didn't; she'd only said the truth. Then why was he looking at her like that? Was it the glow of the fire that made his eyes look so, so…_so what?_

She blushed once more and looked up at the silver moon and away from him. Maybe she had gotten a little too sentimental. In the short time that she'd known the demon lord, she could tell that he wasn't one for sentimentalities-or emotions for that matter.

Her hands slipped up to her forearms and she found herself in her own embrace. "I'm sorry." She said to Sesshomaru as she continued to look up at the moon. "I've said too much." Kiyomi turned her back to him and she uttered only two words.

"Good Night."

**AN: Soooooo? What d'ya think? I really hope you liked it and I really don't deserve your reviews but…I came back didn't I :'D? Thanks again for reading and reviewing, PM me if you feel like talking/fanning, CIAO ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp 7**

**AN: So I got 1 review for my last chapter, the chapter that I think is the best I've written for this story…a chapter that I put a lot into writing…and I only got 1 review from more than 50 viewers. Ouch guys…ouch.**

**Thank you to leafygreen16 who** **_did_**** review.**

**-Please please please please pleeeeaaaaase review**

The next morning, Sesshomaru observed that Kiyomi was quiet, too quiet. Not that she was particularly chatty-she only spoke when Rin engaged her in conversation or when she was being asked, or asked, a question. But still, something was wrong. When Rin spoke to her she responded with quiet and unenthusiastic responses, as if her mind were elsewhere.

Kiyomi nodded and spoke softly to whatever Rin was saying. It was odd, talking to a child like this….

_She stood outside the temple watching the children playing with a ball in the temple's public garden. Kiyomi was young at the time, her body was small and Lady Ruka had guessed that she was about six years old. Despite her being about the same age as the children who were playing, there was a definite contrast between them. Although Kiyomi looked young, her eyes were solemn, her face serious, and her posture showed that she was not a child. She was aware. _

_Aware that she was different from those children, aware that the burden she bared was not a burden to be bared by any child._

_The ball rolled to a stop at her feet. Lady Ruka went to pick it up but Kiyomi stopped her, handing the priestess her pink fan; she did not care that her white kimono could be sullied by the dirty red ball. Her small pale hands picked the ball up, keeping it an arm's length away from her person, as a boy about the same age as she ran over. _

_When the boy approached her she held the ball out to him and he took it out of her hands gently. He bowed and cried:_

_"Gomenasai!" _

_And then he ran off to join the other children. _

_The fact that he did that served as some sort of confirmation to why she was here. _

_"Did you want to play with those children Kiyomi?" the young priestess said, handing Kiyomi her fan._

_"No. It isn't my place." She said softly._

_The priestess seemed startled by her answer; she hadn't known her for long after all, it had only been a week since the child had demonstrated her spiritual powers. Lady Ruka had been assigned to be the child's governess, and she proved to be wonderful at her job._

_"Well of course it is. If you wish to play with the other children then I can-"_

_"No. It isn't. I was sent here to protect you, and to heal the sick, not to embed myself into the lives of others. That is my sole purpose."_

_The priestess stood, speechless at the child's grave disposition. Kiyomi simply turned back towards the temple, opening her fan to hide her sad eyes. _

_"Lady Ruka, I wish to go inside."_

_"As you wish." Lady Ruka said, resigned._

But that was all over now. Daisuke, Lady Ruka, the village, it was all gone. She'd lost her _purpose _for living. Did that mean that she'd return to her mother's bosom? Did she want to return? She didn't remember her life before the village; her mind was filled with knowledge without any memories of how she'd received that knowledge. So what was she to do now? She was free, free to do whatever she wanted. But that was it, she didn't know what she wanted, she never thought about it.

"Yomi-Chan?"

She blinked, haziness gone from her mind at the sound of Rin saying her name with a note of concern in her voice.

"Yes Rin?"

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru's ears twitched.

Kiyomi blinked; so, the child was perceptive. "No, why do you ask?"

"You look…sad."

Kiyomi smiled warmly at the girl; her first real smile that day. She squatted down, knees together, in front of the child and took Rin's hand.

"Thank you Rin, for worrying about me. But my mind was simply preoccupied, that's all."

The girl looked down at their hands and squeezed. "So you're not sad?"

"No, I'm contemplative."

"Rin," Sesshomaru said from a distance away, they'd stopped for only a few moments but he had long legs. "Go on ahead where I can see you."

"Yes milord!" she said as she obediently ran ahead.

Kiyomi stood to follow after the girl but was stopped:

"You, walk alongside me." Sesshomaru told her in an even tone.

Kiyomi hurried to his side when he began to walk away. She fell into step with him and looked over at him curiously, he obviously told her to walk with him because he wanted to speak to her alone.

"Something is troubling you." He said, the unspoken _"Tell me what it is." _was obvious.

She smiled to herself at his subtle show of concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he felt mild surprise and awe at how sweetly she said his name. "I didn't peg you to be the sentimental type." Sesshomaru raised a brow at the smile on her face. "And yet here you are, worrying about me."

"Rin is my charge and your troubles are affecting her. I am only looking out for what's mine." Bullshit, that was complete and utter bullshit.

Kiyomi let out a small laugh, and they continued to walk. Rin was ahead of them, singing some song she made up about trees and flowers and what-not.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kiyomi, and she was staring straight ahead, that is until she tripped due to her lack of attentiveness.

She released a "Oof!" when his right arm caught her around her middle.

That's when she noticed it for the first time, the arm that was missing from his shirt sleeve. When she met his amber eyes his expression was blank and she blushed; well aware that she had been staring.

"I'm sorry." She said as he set her back on her feet. "I shouldn't stare."

They stayed like that, him standing next to her-a tad too close-and she pointedly looking at the ground to avoid his gaze.

"If you are so distraught that you cannot walk properly, you must tell me what's wrong. I cannot catch you every time you stumble." Lies; he could, and he would.

She smiled, head still looking down at the ground; why was she suddenly so sad?

"I don't know what to do anymore." She said, voice a shaky whisper.

"About what?" he asked, truly asked.

"My purpose." Still in that same voice. "To protect the people in that village, to heal their sick. To give them hope." Her hands were clenched into fists, body shaking with the emotions that coursed through her veins. "That was my life!" she shouted, finally looking up at him.

Her eyes filled with tears, a few glassy drops escaping from her eyes and flying through the air around her face.

"That was-" she was cut off by her own sob, and suddenly she was crying in earnest. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't-" and she turned away from him, using her hands to muffle her sobs.

At first, Sesshomaru was at a loss for what to do. But then that feeling settled in his chest again and he reached over and pulled her to his broad chest.

She did not resist.

In fact, she turned into him and cried against him. It was natural, easy.

_So very easy._

His hand smoothed over her hair and settled at the nape of her neck. It lingered there before he trailed his fingers down; between her shoulder blades, down her spine and settling once more at her waist, holding her to him.

During this time she'd stopped sobbing, but the tears lingered in her eyes now do to a bit of frustration and embarrassment. She'd never cried in front of someone before. Never been held by someone like that.

No, that wasn't true. It wouldn't be fair to Daisuke if she brushed off his many affectionate embraces like that. But this one…was different.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" yelled a shrill voice from the forest, startling the two apart.

Jaken.

"LORD SESSHOMARU WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jaken appeared in the distance with Rin and Ah-Un. Huh, they'd forgotten about Rin.

Sesshomaru steps away from Kiyomi and towards Jaken with a glared.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, scurrying towards his Lord, too misty eyed to notice the look on his face. Lord Sesshomaru I-" but he was cut off by the goose egg that he received on the head; courtesy of Lord Sesshomaru.

Kiyomi stifled a giggle with her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, whyyyyy?" he whined, at the demon lord who was already on his way.

"I told you that Lord Sesshomaru and Yomi-Chan would be fine on their own." Rin chastised, and Kiyomi giggled again, suddenly in a much better mood.

"Come Rin, we mustn't fall behind." She called, running ahead.

Rin looked after her before breaking into a big toothy grin.

"Coming!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Jaken cried, springing up and scurrying after them.

The conversation between the three of them flowed smoothly-although it was mostly banter. Sesshomaru's silence throughout the whole trek was comforting, not intimidating like she'd fist thought. She slipped into the group easily, naturally.

Being with Sesshomaru was natural.

**AN: Tell me what you think :D Do you like it? Is the romance too soon? Is it OOC? Well I'd think it was a bit…but was it bearable? REVIEW DAMN IT OR ELSE I'LL NEVER KNOW.**

**Have a good one :D**


End file.
